disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Wally Gets Lost Once Again
Wally Gets Lost Once Again is a 2017 American Traditional Adventure-Musical-Family-Comedy Animated Film Which is Directed By Stephen J. Anderson And Don Hall. This is Another Sequel To The 1990 Film ''Wally Gets Lost''. Plot WALL-E Returned Which He is Having a Nightmare About He Got Lost Once Again When He Goes Out To England. Cast * Ben Burtt as WALL-E (Speaking)/M-O * Elissa Knight as EVE/FireFighter Woman * Tom Kenny as Rabbit * Jim Cummings as Winnie The Pooh/Tigger/WALL-E (Singing)/Thomas/Samuel * Ringo Starr as Mr. Soil * Dave Foley as Flik * Julia Louis-Dreyfus as Atta * Peter Cullen as Eeyore/Fennel Donkey * Kristen Anderson-Lopez as Kanga * Craig Ferguson as Owl * Travis Oates as Piglet * Jerome Ranft as Heimlich * Kath Soucie as Magic Robot/Baby Tiger/Dot (Now 15 Year Old, Singing) * Frank Welker as Dodger/The Bugs/The Bear/Tiger/Wally (Screaming)/The Dogs (Sound Only) * Peggy Mahon as Miss Owl/Lil M-O * Paul Fusco as The Cats/Demon Cat Gang/The Dogs * Joshua Rush as Oliver/Christopher Robin * Jeff Garlin as Captain B McCrea * Macintalk as Oliver‘s Compter Patrol * Ben Stiller as The Black Panther/Male White Dolphin * Hayden Panettiere as Dot (Now 15 Year Old, Speaking) * Andre Stojka as Blue Male Unicorn/Duck * Michael McShane as Tuck and Roll * Lara Jill Miller as Blue Butterfly/Baby Duck * Tara Strong as Kessie/Kessie Foe/Roo/Augie Foe * Brad Garrett as Eeyore (Singing)/Rabbits * Richard Kind as The Plumbot Master (Replacing Richard Dean Anderson) Scenes # Opening # WALL-E! # Wally Gets Lost Once Again! # EVE Returns # All The Way # Welcome Back To Hundred Acre Wood # Pooh‘s Journey # Nice Home # Get Along Together # Welcome Back To Ant Island # WALL-E Dances/Atta‘s Lucky Look # Home Away from Home/Flik # Tuck or Roll! # Whoop De Doo! # Return To New York # Oliver And Company # Dodger Again # Da Da! Makes Mistakes # Party In New York City # Future Axiom Has Returned # M-O and The Captain # Repair Ward is Back # Face Off Escape Pod # Define Dancing/Space Dance/Pop Up # The Demon Gang is On! # Back To The Stage # Live Live Again! # Welcome to The Second Season of The Dot Show! # Dot‘s Party # Dance Dot Dance! # WALL-E Gets Protected # EVE Meets WALL-E Again # The Final Battle/Fire # WALL-E and EVE Escaped # England # The Return # WALL-E Wakes Up From a Nightmare # Today (Reprise)/Ending # End Credits Songs # Today - Jim Cummings # Spirit of the Island - Winnie The Pooh And Eeyore # Forever And Now Ever - Winnie The Pooh, His Friends And Christopher Robin # Celebrate! - Tigger And Roo # Ant Island - Chorus # Surprises - Atta # Tuck or Roll! - Randy Newman # Axiom - Chorus # In Ground - Captain B McCrea # Define Dancing - Thomas Newman (Soundtrack Composer Instrumental) # Welcome To The Show! - Dot # Party at Home! - Dot # Today (Reprise) - WALL-E # Down To Earth (End Credits) - Peter Gabriel Trivia * Sometimes Again Which Auto, The Shumways, Matthew Corbett, Hopper, Sweep, Soo, Sooty, Skip, Rick And The Brides Did Not Appear In This Film. Release Date July 28 2017 Runtime 102 Minutes Music By Thomas Newman (Archive For WALL-E Soundtrack) Randy Edelman Randy Newman (Archive from A Bug‘s Life Soundtrack) James Horner (Archive For Flik And Princess Atta Soundtrack) J.A.C. Redford (Archive For Oliver And Company Soundtrack) Category:2017 films Category:2017 Category:2010s films Category:Films Category:Animated films Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios films Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios Category:Disney films Category:Crossover films